¿Amor correspondido?
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Ella estuvo ahí cuando, él se sentía mal, tiempo después sin darse cuenta se enamoraron mutuamente. FudouxAki. One shot.


**Nota de la Autora**_**: **__Pues es un One shot, de una pareja un poco extraña. Pero no sé, me gusto. _

_Espero y que ustedes también les guste._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen._

**Aviso:**_ Faltas de ortografía, un trama un poco raro. Y una pareja extraña. Pero que me gusto…_

_La frase que le dice la madre de Fudou a él, me la dijeron a mí. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Amor correspondido?**

_Algunos lo llaman Amor. _

_Yo lo llamo Infierno. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Desde chico su madre le decía que el amor no existía era solo una fantasía, siempre le repetía la misma frase:

—El amor… te apendeja.

Él lo sabía y aun así se enamoro…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— _¿Fudou-kun?_

_La voz de la chica, hizo que volteara a verla…_

_Ella se quedo perpleja… Fudou estaba… ¿llorando?_

_-¿Qué te paso, Fudou-kun? —pregunto una chica de cabello negro con tono de preocupación, acercándose a él. _

_Pensó que le diría lago hiriente o la ignoraría… pero no fue así. _

_Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, Fudou se abalanzo hacia ella y empezó a llorar más fuerte, ella reacción y lo abrazo, no podía creer que él estuviera en este estado… siempre lo vei fuerte; aun que últimamente lo veía mas cambiado. La razón, no lo sabía. _

_Después de varios minutos, Fudou se calmo y solo sollozaba. Aki a ver eso le volvió a preguntar._

— _¿Qué te paso? _

—_Es que… no creo que te importe —dijo intentándose separar de ella, pero antes de que lo hiciera Aki lo abrazo. _

_Se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos _

—_Sí, no me importara no me hubiera quedado Fudou-kun. Dime quizás pueda ayudarte._

_La miro y se sentaron en la banca. _

—_Pues veras, Fukuya y yo empezamos a salir. Creí que en realidad me amaba… pero me equivoque. Salimos por dos meses, y hoy me dijo que solo era un pasatiempo para ella y que nunca me amo… no lo pidió creer yo la amo—y empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos._

—_No lo puedo creer, después de que tú la amaras ella solo te voto, como un juguete nunca creí a Fuyuka capas de eso. Pero no te sientas mal, de seguro encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad, ya lo veras —dijo dedícanosle una sonrisa cálida. _

_Lo abrazo nuevamente, Fudou solo le susurro un leve "gracias". _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde ese día, ellos comenzaron a llevarse mejor. Se volvieron amigos y los demás del equipo pensaban que eran "novios" pero lo negaron.

Paso un año, seguían hablándose y sin darse cuenta los dos se enamoraron nuevamente.

Pero… Akio tuvo que un problema, Aki se enamoro de otra persona "según él"

Aunque no era cierto Aki amaba a Fudou, y ella sentía que él todavía amaba a Fukuya, además que los había visto… besándose.

Así que dejaron de hablarse un por tiempo, a Aki le dolía no estar cerca del chico que ama, pero para no preocupar a sus amigos se empezó a juntar mas con las chicas… pero no con Fukuya. Solo con Haruna y Touko; poco después se empezó a juntar con Gouenji.

Fudou veía como Gouenji se acercaba mas a Aki, eso lo ponía furioso, pero veía que ella era feliz… así que se alejo. Empezó de nuevo con su carácter grosero, patán, ofendiendo a todos menos con la chica que amaba, solo se alejaba de ella.

Tiempo después, el siempre iba al lugar donde todo comenzó con Aki, donde lo vio llorar y lo apoyo; se enamoro completamente de ella no solo físicamente sino también por las cualidades que ella tenía… las cuales las veía presentes.

Ella siempre sonreía pasara lo que pasara…

Él se escondía no dejaba que nadie lo viera llorar —solo a Aki, quien fue la única—

Ella era honesta, sincera y apoyaba a sus amigos…

Él era un patán, deshonesto, grosero…

Ella es una niña buena…

Él un chico malo…

Todo eso y demás, pensaba su mente se volvió un completo lio… no sabía que pensar.

Era fin se semana, se había pasado todo el día ahí, ni se dio cuenta de cuando comenzaba a oscurecer. Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero algo lo detuvo… enfrente de él se encontraba Aki, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosada…

—Te encontré, Fudou-kun —dijo ya con la respiración normalizada y acercándose a él.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto secamente. — Pensé que estarías con tu novio Gouenji… ya que últimamente están juntos.

—No me digas… ¿Qué estas celoso?—pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Aja… ¿Yo celoso? ¿Y de él? Debes estar bromeando— respondió.

—Jaja, no has cambiado. Fudou-kun—dijo y se abalanzo a él, besándolo.

Fudou no lo podía creer, la chica a la que ama lo está besando, ¡BESANDO!

No tardo en corresponderle, la atrajo mas a el abrazándola por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él… besándolo con más profundidad, mordió el labio inferior de ella, Aki soltó un suspiro y Fudou aprovecho para meter su lengua, y así comenzó disfrutando y saboreando el sabor de la boca ajena del otro… cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire, se separaron pero todavía él, la abrazaba. Trato de zafarse y lo logro…

—Me tengo que ir…— dijo Aki, intentando irse. Pero Fudou la tomo del brazo.

— ¿Por qué, lo hiciste? —pregunto abrazándola

—Por qué, tú me gustas… Akio te amo— respondió sonrojada.

Escucho bien, ella correspondía sus sentimientos hacia él, no lo podía creer, la voltio para verla a los ojos… pero los ojos de Aki se veían cristalizados por las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Se que tu… todavía amas a Fuyuka —dijo y empezó a llorar.

No lo creía, de donde saco esa idea, espera… no, no, ¡NO!

Lo vio, pero tenía que explicarle.

—Nos viste, ¿verdad? —Ella solo asintió, él la abrazo —no, es lo que crees. Ella me beso, me pidió que regresara con ella… pero no lo hice.

— ¿Por qué?

—Simple, yo amo a alguien mas —Aki bajo la cabeza— Mensa, te amo a ti… me gustas.

Desiso el abrazo, la tomo del mentón delicadamente… y la beso, un beso tierno y un poco torpe cuando empezaba a corresponder ella. Fudou rompió el beso y la miro a los ojos…

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Eh?... s-si.

—Pero te tienes que alejar de Gouenji, me da mala espina. — dijo molesto.

—No te preocupes, el anda con Fubuki… ¿no lo sabías?

—No.

—Pues ya lo sabes, ya ¿estarás mas tranquilo?

—Un poco, pero creo que debo llevar a MI novia a su casa. Ya es de noche. —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Jeje, nunca cambiaras. Pero vámonos, si no, no me dejaran salir contigo luego.

—Entonces andando.

Ambos caminaron de la mano… hacia su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_12 años después…_

Aki se encontraba en un cuarto del hospital, en sus brazos cargaba a un hermoso bebe de tez blanca, cabello castaño obscuro. Y a su lado se encontraba, Akio.

— ¿Y cómo llamara a su hijo, señor y señora Fudou? —pregunto un doctor.

—Fudou Kyousuke. —dijeron al unisón.

—Okei, me retiro. — dijo y salió.

—Qué lindo, se parece a ti Akio-kun.

—Je, ya vez. Saco la belleza de su padre. —Se acerco a Aki y le dio un beso en los labios— Te amo.

—Yo también, te amo.

Los dos salieron del hospital, rumbo a su casa. Desde ese día serian una verdadera familia…

Quien imaginaria que Fudou y Aki, terminarían siendo pareja y ahora con un niño.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A:** _Espero y les haya gustado, como a mí me gusto escribirlo._

_Pero admito que quise poner el apellido o nombre de Ichinose._

_¡Comenten!_

_Adiós… _


End file.
